Bella's karaoke
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: Hi, Lieutenant Thalia here. I wrote this because A. I'm bored, and B. There aren't enough karaoke/song fics about this movie which revolves around SINGING GROUPS. Anyway, I own nothing, including Pitch Perfect and the songs used. Bechloe and Staubrey. Enjoy! The song in chapter 1 is teardrops on my guitar by taylor swift, whish i don't own.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ Song is Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift**

"Happy Birthday, Stacie!" I yell as soon as she opens the door. Then I tackle her in one of my famous bone crushing hugs.

"Chlo, can't breathe!" She chokes. I pull away. She leads me through the hall and into the living room. There's a karaoke machine in the corner. There are a few people already there, the other Bellas, a few Trebles and Beca. She's with him.

I consider turning around, and walking out, but Stacie anticipates my move. She is blocking the door.

"Stace..." I begin

"No. No excuses. No backing out. Tonight, you aren't leaving until you tell her. Why do you think I got a karaoke machine?" She smirks.

"Fine. I'll tell Beca if you tell Aubrey." Her eyes widen. Now it's my turn to smirk.

"But, she's with Uni!"

"No. No excuses. No backing out." I mock. "If I have to bear my soul tonight, so do you."

"Oh, come on!"

"You go first." I cross my arms. A sign that I'm not backing down, which Stace knows.

"Fine." She huffs, and storms past me. She picks up the microphone. "Hi, guys, birthday girl, here. I'm going to be starting off the karaoke tonight. This goes out to Aubrey." I see Aubrey raise her eyebrows. "Oh, and I'm changing a few words, subtle changes, but important." The music starts, and I grin. Then Stacie starts singing.

_Bree looks at me_  
_I fake a smile so she won't see_  
_What I want and I __need_  
_And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet he's really nice_  
_That guy__ she talks about_  
_And he's got everything_  
_That I have to live __without_

_Bree talks to me_  
_I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_  
_But I __can't even see_  
_Anyone when she's with me_

I bite back a laugh at Aubrey's expression. Shock, combined with some happiness. Well, I hope that's happiness.

_She says she's so in __love_  
_She's finally got it right_  
_I wonder if she knows_  
_She's all I think __about at night_

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only __thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_She's the song in the car I keep __singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

Now she's just standing in place with her mouth hanging open.

_Bree walks by me_  
_Can she tell that I __can't breathe?_  
_And there she goes, so perfectly_  
_The kind of flawless I wish __I could be_

_He better hold her tight_  
_Give her all his love_  
_Look in __those beautiful eyes_  
_And know he's lucky 'cause_

_She's the reason for __the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing __star_  
_She's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

Uni is pulling on her arm, trying to make her leave. After a while, he just leaves, shouting "do what you want!"

_So __I drive home alone_  
_As I turn out the light_  
_I'll put her picture __down_  
_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'Cuz she's the reason for the __teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only one who's got enough of me to break my __heart_  
_She's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I __do_

_She's the time taken up but there's never enough_  
_And she's all that I __need to fall into_  
_Bree looks at me  
__I fake a smile so she won't __see_

The entire room exploded with applause. Stacie walked away from the karaoke machine, towards Aubrey. As she is about to walk past Bree, and out the door, but Aubrey stopped her, grabbed her by the shirt, spun her round, and kissed her, smack on the lips. After a few minutes they broke apart. I'm guessing breathing became a problem. Then Stacie whispered something to Aubrey, and walked up to me. "Your turn."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~ Song is you don't see me by the pussycat dolls**

I watched Chloe step up to the mic. Jesse let go of my arm and whispered "I'm going to get a drink. Be back in a second." He walks off. "This is for a special someone. They probably have no idea, but this is for them. This is You Don't See Me by The Pussycat Dolls."

_This is the place where I sit _  
_This is the part where I love you too much _  
_This is as hard as it gets _  
_'Cause I'm getting tired or pretending I'm tough _  
_I'm here if you want me _  
_I'm yours you can hold me _  
_I'm empty and taking and tumbling and braking _

_'Cause you don't see me _  
_And you don't need me _  
_And you don't love me _  
_The way I wish you would _  
_The way I know you could _

_I dream a world where you understand _  
_That I dream a million sleepless nights _  
_But I dream a fire when you're touching my hand _  
_But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights _  
_I'm speechless and faded It's too complicated _  
_Is this how the book ends? _  
_Nothing but good friends_

I wonder who she's singing about... Maybe it's Tom or someone... I think about that, then the list starts. With every name I fight down a twinge of... jealousy?

_'Cause you don't see me _  
_And you don't need me _  
_And you don't love me _  
_The way I wish you would _  
_The way I know you could_

_This is the place in my heart _  
_This is the place where I'm falling apart _  
_Isn't this just where we met? _  
_And is this the last chance that I'll ever get? _  
_I wish I was lonely _  
_Instead of just only _  
_Crystal and see through and not enough to you _

She's looking at the floor as she sings. I have no clue who she is singing about. I have narrowed it down to almost everyone on campus.

_'Cause you don't see me _  
_And you don't need me _  
_And you don't love me _  
_The way I wish you would _  
_The way I know you could_

_'Cause you don't see me _  
_And you don't need me _  
_And you don't love me _  
_The way I wish you would _  
_The way I know you could_

Where's Jesse? It should only take 30 seconds to get a drink... not 3 and a half minutes. Stacie is back with the microphone. Chloe has run out of the room. I'm about to go after her, but then I hear Stacie calling my name. Looks like it's my turn.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay," I say, taking the microphone off of Stacie. "This is the only exception by-"

Then I hear "oh, my God!" We all run to see what's happening. My blood ran cold. Jesse and Mary-Eloise. Together. I wish I could say they were just talking. Unless she was having a non verbal conversation with his dick, I don't think so. "Bastard." I ran out of the room. Then I realised where I had ended up.

I stood by the machine, waiting for everyone to come back in. Then I turn up the volume to maximum. When everybody is in, I speak. "I WAS going to sing The Only Exception by Paramore, but now?" I laugh. "Here's My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne." The girls all cheer, and a few guys. The music plays. I start singing on cue.

_(Oh, oh)_  
_(Oh, oh)_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_(Oh, oh, oh, __oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_  
_(Oh, oh)_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_(Oh, oh, oh, __oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_  
_(Oh, oh)_  
_(Oh, oh)_

_Lets talk this over_  
_It's __not like we're dead_  
_Was it something I did?_  
_Was it something you __said?_  
_Don't leave me hanging_  
_In a city so dead_  
_Held up so high_  
_On __such a breakable thread_  
_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I __thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything_  
_That I __wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be_  
_But we lost it_  
_All of our __memories so close to me_  
_Just fade away_  
_All this time you were __pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh)_  
_(Oh, oh)_  
_So much _  
_for my happy ending_  
_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_  
_(Oh, __oh)_

_You've got your dumb friends_  
_I know what they say_  
_They tell you __I'm difficult_  
_But so are they_  
_But they don't know me_  
_Do they even know __you?_  
_All the things you hide from me_  
_All the shit that you do?_  
_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be_

_You were __everything, everything_  
_That I wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to __be_  
_But we lost it_  
_All of our memories so close to me_  
_Just fade __away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy __ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there_  
_Thanks for acting like __you cared_  
_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know __we had it all_  
_Thanks for watching as I fall_  
_And letting me know we were __done_

_He was everything, everything_  
_That I wanted_  
_We were meant to __be, supposed to be_  
_But we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to __me_  
_Just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my __happy ending_

_You were everything, everything_  
_That I wanted_  
_We were __meant to be, supposed to be_  
_But we lost it_

_All of the memories so __close to me_  
_Just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much __for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh)_  
_(Oh, oh)_  
_So much for my happy __ending_  
_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_  
_(Oh, oh)_  
_So much for my happy e__nding_  
_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

I realise I have started crying. Jesse is waiting for me, looking upset. I knee him in the balls. More cheering. I walk off, trying to calm myself down. Chloe follows me out of the room. "You okay?" She asks me, giving me a hug. I lean into her until the tears stop. Then we go back in.


	4. Chapter 4

"Chlo?" She asks me,

"Yeah, Becs?"

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, no, no, no. Don't you ever think that. Look at me, Beca Mitchell, you are perfect!" I say, and lean forwards to give her a kiss on the lips (non-romantically) to prove my point, but it seems she has other ideas. The kiss deepens. I break apart. "Wait, you're straight. You're in love with Jesse."

She sighs. "I was going to break up with him, anyway."

I frown. "Why?"

"I was in love with someone else." She says, looking me in the eye.

"Who?" I'm almost certain, but I can't be wrong.

"You, Chlo."

I smile, and kiss her again. "Are you ready to go back in?"

She nods, and we walk inside.

Amy was on stage, finishing her song. I looped my arm around Beca's shoulders. I shot Jesse a murderous glare. He looked unrepentant. He also looked pleased with himself, and had one arm around Mary-Eloise.

_All together now!_  
_Tie me kangaroo down, sport,_  
_Tie me kangaroo down._  
_Tie me kangaroo down, sport,_  
_Tie me kangaroo down._

"Any of you skinny bitches ready to top that?" Then Beca does something I don't expect. She steps forward "I'll do it." Amy gives her the mic. I discreetly give her a kiss on the cheek "good luck." I whisper.

She steps up to the mic. "This goes out to Jesse, and Chloe. Jesse, the bits about you aren't hard to identify. Just look for anything insulting. This is According To You by Orianthi."

_According to you_  
_I'm stupid,_  
_I'm useless,_  
_I can't do anything __right._  
_According to you_  
_I'm difficult,_  
_Hard to please,_  
_Forever __changing my mind._  
_I'm a mess in a dress,_  
_Can't show up on time,_  
_Even if __it would save my life._  
_According to you. According to you._

_But __according to her_  
_I'm beautiful,_  
_Incredible,_  
_She can't get me out of her __head._  
_According to her_  
_I'm funny,_  
_Irresistible,_  
_Everything she ever __wanted._  
_Everything is opposite,_  
_I don't feel like stopping it,_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose._  
_She's into me for everything I'm not,_  
_According __to you._

By now she had gone through half the song either pointing at me or pointing at Jesse. Everyone was looking at me incredulously. I just smirked.

_According to you_  
_I'm boring,_  
_I'm moody,_  
_And you can't __take me any place._  
_According to you_  
_I suck at telling jokes cause I always __give it away._  
_I'm the girl with the worst attention span;_  
_You're the boy __who puts up with it._  
_According to you. According to you._

_But according __to her_  
_I'm beautiful,_  
_Incredible,_  
_She can't get me out of her __head._  
_According to her_  
_I'm funny,_  
_Irresistible,_  
_Everything she ever __wanted._  
_Everything is opposite,_  
_I don't feel like stopping it,_  
_So baby __tell me what I got to lose._  
_She's into me for everything I'm not,_  
_According __to you._

When the guitar solo came on Beca started playing air guitar. I couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't the miming. She genuinely didn't know she was doing it. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Like I cared.

_I need to feel appreciated,_  
_Like I'm not hated. oh no_  
_Why __can't you see me through her eyes?_  
_It's too bad you're making me __decide_

_But according to me_  
_You're stupid,_  
_You're useless,_  
_You __can't do anything right._

_But according to her_  
_I'm __beautiful,_  
_Incredible,_  
_She can't get me out of her head._  
_According to __her_  
_I'm funny,_  
_Irresistible,_  
_Everything she ever wanted._  
_Everything __is opposite,_  
_I don't feel like stopping it,_  
_Baby tell you what you got to __lose._  
_She's into me for everything I'm not,_  
_According to you. [you, __you]_  
_According to you. [you, you]_

_According to you_  
_I'm __stupid,_  
_I'm useless,_  
_I can't do anything right._

Beca jumps off stage, and is about to make her way over to me, but Jesse stops her. He speaks to her. Beca flushes and punches him in the face. I can almost hear what she's saying.

I can pick up a few words. Something about "Bastard... Cheating... Trust...Respect... Chloe... Fuck... Hell" Then she makes her way over to me, and we kiss, to the sound of whistles and cat calls.

"Wanna get outta here?" I ask.

She nods, and we leave hand in hand.


End file.
